


"And if you need anything we’ve got your back"

by HopeDragon9



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: (at least I'm pretty sure it is), Also trying to make some sense into Charlie's relashionship with the Football Team, And his relashionships with everyone, And why Jess calls him "Cookies" because I needed to see that, Canon Compliant, Fits between season 3 and 4, Friendship, Friendship Development, Just everybody loving Charlie, Just filling in holes with what I wish happened, Kinda trying to further explain Charlie's entry in the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9
Summary: Just a story trying to fill in some holes on how Charlie became closer with the group and his relationship with the Football Team. I'm pretty sure it's all canon-compliant.
Relationships: Charlie St. George & Everyone, Charlie St. George / Jessica Davis, Charlie St. George / Zach Dempsey, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Justin Foley/Charlie St. George, Tyler Down & Charlie St. George
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	"And if you need anything we’ve got your back"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Another story here :)  
> So I decided to write this little thing because I kinda wish we could've got to see more of how Charlie got closer with the group and more interactions between the group and him and they taking him in and all that. I also wanted to explore a bit of the football team's reaction to Charlie with the group and his indifference with what Monty was accused of.
> 
> Attention:  
> 1) I'm pretty sure everything adds up to canon but I apologise in advance for anything that may have passed me.  
> 2) In Season 4 we don't see Jessica working at The Crestmont but she still did in Season 3 (in the present parts) so I'm going to imagine that she worked there until Christmas Break.

It was different now. A lot different. 

The word had quickly come out that Monty died in prison and that he was accused of Bryce’s murder. It was a big hit to the whole school but especially the football team. Besides Charlie and Justin, nobody wanted to believe Monty could do such a thing. And of course, they all noticed the two boys didn’t seem to care about it. They didn’t really found it strange from Justin, after all, he was living with the Jensen’s and Clay Jensen was the number one suspect before Monty being accused. But Charlie had been friends with Monty. So a lot of them were surprised.

Ever since the assembly, Charlie had backed away from hanging out with the jocks. He’d started that very day and in the next everything went dow. Some of them had noticed Charlie had started hanging out with Justin, Zach and Tyler Down. People who were friends with Jensen. And some of them having their suspicions on the group, started having suspicions on Charlie. So they started messing with him.

Charlie felt bad, he wasn’t sure he was exactly friends with the group he’d help frame Monty and he didn’t have the football team anymore so he just felt lost.

Soon enough though, Thanksgiving came and he was thrilled when he was invited to Tyler’s exhibit at Monet’s.

Going back to school, Charlie wasn’t really thinking about the stuff that had been happening to him. He'd had a good Thanksgiving day and a great afternoon so he was focused on that. Until practice came around and ruined it. Justin noticed it that day though. So he invited Charlie to meet him at Monet’s later.

“Hey man” Justin greeted Charlie as he approached the counter.

“Hi Justin” Charlie replied trying to sound as happy as he could.

“Want anything?” Justin asked

“Just a coffee please” the older boy certainly noticed the lack of the usual excitement in the younger boy’s voice. After setting the coffee in front of Charlie, Justin spoke:

“So I saw what the guys were asking you today. In the locker room. Whatever they say don’t let it get to you. It’s just bullshit they say when they’re trying to mess with people.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Charlie said but he knew he didn’t mean it. Not that he didn’t know but it hurt.

“Hey Charlie. I know it sucks and it can sting. But you know we are extremely thankful for what you did. And if you need anything we’ve got your back. You’re one of us now.”

Charlie hadn’t expected to hear that. That he was one of them. It felt nice to hear he could count on those people. People who were loyal to their friends and who had each other’s backs.

He was enjoying hanging out with Justin but he had to go to work.

Arriving at the Crestmont Jessica was already there texting someone on the phone.

*Jessica’s phone*  
Justin: Hi, are you still doing the same shift as Charlie?  
Jessica: yes why?  
Justin: the football team’s been messing with him and he’s a little down  
Jessica: want me to do anything?  
Justin: I don’t know just don’t be mean maybe?

As Jessica read the last text she looked up to see Charlie had arrived.

“Hi there” he said with a smile. She noticed it was fake.

“Hey”

“I’m just going to get ready” he said pointing to the staff room as if he needed to tell her that

When he returned Jessica started the conversation. That surprised Charlie. A lot. Usually, they would just sit in silence and Jessica would only talk to him to tell him to do something.

“Uh, Charlie. I wanted to apologise. I guess I misjudged you. You’re not so bad. Thank you for what you did. Really. I know the guys have been giving you a rough time.” Charlie wondered how she knew about that last part. But he focused on the first.

“Oh, it’s okay. You guys are good people. I know that. I don’t think you should have to suffer for one mistake.” Charlie spoke what he hadn’t even thought of before. But he guessed that was indeed why he accepted to frame Monty. He hadn’t been there for what happened before. And he knew he would never understand how they felt and the pain that the group had gone through. But he hoped he could help them.

“That’s really... nice of you to say.” Jessica was honestly surprised. She really was starting to see Charlie was different from the other jocks. He was nice and kind and sweet.

“If you... want to talk about what you’re going through... you can you know? I’m guessing it’s not easy” She tried to begin a conversation. She guessed Justin was indeed right. He was a good kid. And here they were dragging him into their problems and the younger boy was already suffering for it.

“Well...” Charlie had never really done it. Open up that much. But for some reason no matter how scared he actually was of Jessica it felt right to open up to her that night.

They attended the costumers that had come to the theatre while deeply involved in their conversation. Both of them were enjoying it profoundly. Charlie felt good having a friend to talk to and Jessica was happy to give him some advice. When they finished their shift and started closing up for the night the conversation started to end too.

“Hey uh- maybe you want to come by Clay and Justin’s on Friday? Not sure if anyone’s told you but Justin’s going to rehab and we thought about a little send-off hangout”

Charlie was surprised by the invitation.

“Yeah sure. Thanks for the invite.” He hesitated then thinking it through. “But are you sure the others won’t mind?”

“Why would they?” Jessica asked curiously. She could sense Charlie was still hesitant about the group so she wanted to know why.

“I just... I’m afraid they still think I’m like the other jocks. That I’m still like... Monty’s friend.”

“Charlie don’t worry about that. I’m sure they don’t. Justin’s been trying to convince us all otherwise basically since we saw you hanging with Monty. I don’t think he needs to do much convincing by now.” She said it with her usual expression that made him feel dumb for even thinking it.

Just as they left the building Charlie turned to Jessica one last time.

“Thank you for the advice. And the invite. I’ll be sure to be there. Maybe I could bring some cookies?”

“Cookies?” She asked a bit surprised 

“Yeah, I make them” Charlie drew a bag from his pocket. “Here have one.” He opened the bag and gave Jessica a cookie. As she tasted it her eyes grew wide.

“Hummmm. These are REALLY good.”

“Thanks” Charlie said smiling

“Hell yeah bring some on Friday. I’m gonna need more of this.” Jessica said pointing to the cookie.

As the rest of the week went by Charlie genuinely started feeling good. Anytime the guys tried to give him a hard time at practice Justin just came to his rescue and with him being basically a legend no one dared to disrespect him. He started having lunch with Tyler and Alex and started participating more actively on their conversations. After being named co-captain with Justin, Zach started walking down the halls with him and appointing him tips. The shifts with Jessica were getting better and better and quickly enough Friday came around.

At their little hangout, he got to feel really taken in by the group. The conversations that night were honestly fun and the whole group fell in love with his cookies. Everyone loved having Charlie around. They were quickly getting used to him and his joyful demeanour. Charlie was more than thrilled too. He now had a group where he learned he could talk about anything at any time. A group who had his back. And it felt good.

After Justin left and he walked into practice Monday morning he realised he wasn’t scared. He didn’t care what the team did anymore. Luckily they started to back down and stopped trying to mess with him. They even started being nice again. Practice was a happy place again and he liked it that way. Even though the group stopped hanging out due to finals and all, he didn’t feel alone. Maybe it was Zach and Jessica (she who had now started calling him “Cookies”) texting him to make sure he was studying or the fact that he kept spending lunchtime with Tyler and Alex. All that mattered to him was that he felt like he belonged. He felt like he had friends. And whatever came their way he knew that he would stand by them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped everyone reading liked this little thing! I would love to write more about Charlie's relationship with the group and his friendship with Justin or with Jessica but I'm running out of ideas so feel free to suggest anything (it's appreciated).
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing more of Charlie's dynamic with the football team, sort of filling holes from Season 4, what do you think?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And thanks for the comments and kudos, they are very appreciated :)


End file.
